


[Podfic] The True Price of Eden

by Tavina



Series: NejiTen Fics [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ghost Neji, Grieving Hyuga Neji, NejiTen Month 2019, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tenten (Naruto)-centric, Tenten will save her shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/pseuds/Tavina
Summary: It'd be an understatement to say Tenten's low on cash. (After all, it's hard owning a weapons shop during these times of peace.) But the last thing she wants to do is sell a necklace that Neji gave her. Especially since that necklace is his only tie to the living world.





	[Podfic] The True Price of Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunrising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunrising/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The True Price of Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/495436) by Bunrising. 



> This is a podfic of Bunrising's "The True Price of Eden" from ffnet! I had a lot of fun with this reading Bun! And I really hope you like it!

The True Price of Eden by Bunrising

<https://soundcloud.com/tavina-varn/podfic-the-true-price-of-eden>


End file.
